Sacolão do 1 Real
by MaaK
Summary: Uma loja requisitada, porém, por pouco tempo.


**Declamer: **Naruto não me pertence. Creedo tem uma barata morta do chão! -q

* * *

Moleque Qualquer: A titia está doente, por isso eu que vou apresentar essa fic.

Eu: Cof, Cof, Nããão, Cof, cof, você vai estragar tudo cof, cof.

Moleque Qualquer: Calma titia, eu sei ler.

Eu: Ler você cof, cof, sabe e interpretar cof, cof?

Moleque Qualquer: -interpretando- Ser ou não ser? Eis a questão.

Eu: Bravo! Cof, Cof, só não bato palmas cof, cof, porque eu to mole.

Moleque Qualquer: Tia, dorme que eu cuido de tudo.

Vai vamo lá...

* * *

Lá estava, linda, exuberante, imponente, enfim, lá estava Konoha a vila mais bonita existente no Mundo Shinobi, e como toda boa vila existe o famoso "Sacolão do 1 Real",  
Quem nunca foi em um desses? Você compra várias coisas pelo menor preço e que na verdade não servem pra absolutamente nada.

A loja pertence aos Hyuuga que por motivos financeiros reabrir a 'loja' que por sinal estava fechada desde à invasão da Kyuubi.

O Clã estava indo de mal a pior, sem dinheiro, sem xampu e sem café.  
Hinata trabalhava no Sacolão do 1 Real junto com Neji e Hanabi.

Hiashi: Temos que ver nosso marketing, precisamos de uma frase.

Hanabi: Que tal "Leve o que quiser"?

Neji: "Sacolão do 1 Real, leve o que quiser". Eu gostei.

Hinata: B-bem c-criativo.

Hiashi: Então vai ser esse mesmo "Sacolão do 1 Real, leve o que quiser". Vamos ganhar fortunas!

Neji: Fortuna? Com essa loja de bugigangas? Quero só ver.

Hinata: E-eu acho b-bem provável q-que...

Hiashi: Hinata! Pare de gaguejar, assim você não conseguirá vender nada.

Hinata: H-hai!

Depois dessa reunião todos já estavam sabendo da nova loja.

Kakashi: Uma nova loja é? Tem livros Icha-Icha?

Tsnade: Loja nova? Que venha o Sake!

Tenten: Nova loja? Lá vende kunais?

Kiba: Akamaru uma nova loja, agora temos um lugar para comprar ração.

O Sacolão do 1 Real já estava na boca no povo, todo mundo já sabia, eu disse **todo mundo**.

Pain: Nova loja em Konoha? Lá vende pircings?

Konan: Loja nova? Vende folha A4?

Tobi: Tobi quer um baralho, lá na nova loja de Konoha tem?

E de um dia pro outro a loja estava cheia de clientes e aos poucos estavam voltando á riqueza.

Neji: Não acredito que 'isso' deu certo.

Hanabi: Pois é, e você falando que aqui só vendia bugigangas. Pelo visto pessoas adoram porta pó.

Neji: ¬¬'

O Sacolão do 1 Real era bem grande, tenha vários setores dês de o brinquedinho de criança até o ... Bom... Acho que vocês já sabem né?  
Porém isso não vem ao caso, no Sacolão do 1 Real também vendia todos os tipos de comidas e bebidas.

Tsunade: Sake, sake, sake, CADE O SAQUE DESSA PO... -tosse- quer dizer NEJI CADE O SAKE!

Neji estava dormindo ao lado da mesa onde estão os queijos.

Neji: ESTA DO LADO DO QUEIJO.

Tsunade: NÃO PRECISA GRITAR, EU NÃO SOU SURDA!

Havia também a sessão de cosméticos.

Sakura: Rimel, lápis, delineador. Aqui tem de tudo, vou levar o que eu ver pela frente.

E bem no horizonte um único pote de creme para cabelos.

Sakura: Tsc, hoje só pode ser meu dia de sorte, o ultimo pote de creme e ele é meu.

Ino: Mais de vagar testa de Marquise, eu vi primeiro esse pote, ele é meu.

Sakura: Ora, ora se não é a Ino porca, me devolva o pote e ninguém sai ferido.

Ino: A única que sairá ferida é a -censurado- do seu pobre cabelo.

Sakura: Então é assim você vai ver eu vou comprar esse pote de creme nem que eu precise -censurado- o seu cabelo.

E essa briga demorou horas para acabar, a conclusão é que nenhuma ficou com o pote, pois ele bateu na testa de marquise da Sakura e depois a Ino escorrega e cai com o focinho de porco no creme, as duas por sinal ficaram lambuzadas e ainda tiveram que pagar por todos os danos feitos na loja.

Tinha pessoas do 'mau'.

Kiba: Hinata, se aqui é o Sacolão do 1 Real e se leva o que quiser... se embrulha que eu vou te levar para casa.

Hinata: K-Kiba-kun...

Porém sempre há pessoas do 'bem'.

Naruto: Kiba! Você não pode levar a Hinata.

Kiba: E por que não?

Naruto: Por que eu já mandei 'encomendar'.

Kiba foi embora sem graça. E Naruto foi bem rápido e puxou Hinata para perto de si e a beijou calorosamente.

Hiashi: O que é isso na minha loja?!?

Hinata: P-papai. E-eu n-não...

Hinata desmaia e Hiashi a pega.

Naruto: Sr. Hyuuga eu sei que não é uma boa hora para isso mais... Eu... Eu... Amo sua filha e quero pedir a mão dela em... Em...

Hiashi:-com cara de braveza- em namoro, Naruto?

Naruto:-trêmulo- Er... Pensando melhor... _"Preciso ser forte, preciso ser forte"_ -tose- É, isso mesmo. Eu quero pedir a mão da Hinata em namoro dattebayo!

Hiashi: Se a Hinata acordar e aceitar eu aceito, se ela desmaiar de novo te mato!

Nesse momento Hinata acorda e sem muitas delongas Hiashi já diz a ela que Naruto quer namorá-la, Hinata quase desmaia mais de alguma forma Hinata ficou tão emocionada que as palavras saem de sua boca e abraça Naruto.

Hiashi: - Sorriso irônico-_"Droga, quando a Hinata necessita desmaiar ela não desmaia, agora vou tem que aturar esse 'bicho' dentro de casa."_

Mais esse rolos não eram só na hora da compra na hora do caixa também tinha confusões.

Jiraya: Hiashi, tenho um esquema, eu te do o primeiro livro do Icha-Icha e mais metade do valor o que acha?

Hiashi: Nada feito, são 20 reais e pronto.

Jiraya: E se eu te der 2 dos meus livros e vais metade do preço?

Hiashi: Nada feito, eu já disse são 20 reais.

Jiraya: E se eu te der 3 d...

Hiashi: Jiraya! Eu vendo os seus livros aqui, pra que eu vou querer se eu os vendo?

Jiraya: Hump! 20 reais né?

Hiashi: É.

Jiraya: Saco, da próxima eu te pego Hiashi.

Hiashi: Claro, vai sonhando.

Ou então.

Hiashi: 50 garrafas de Sake?

Tsunade: Isso, algum problema?

Hiashi: Não, nenhum.

Tsunade: Hiashi -voz sensual- eu sendo a hokage, tenho algum privilégio?

Hiashi: Hm, não.

Tsunade:-voz sensual- Nenhum desconto ou brinde?

Hiashi: Não, Tsunade-sama são 150 reais... E como você é hokage eu vou te dar uma bala butter toffe.

Tsunade: Pão duro!

Hiashi: Você que não paga e eu que sou pão duro, eu não entendo isso.

Tsunade: Olha, eu não quero discutir, eu aceito sua bala butter toffe e te dou os 150 reais.

Hiashi:Hai!

Enfim, coisas assim acontecia todos os dias, todas as semanas por 5 longos messes. Até que o objetivo foi alcançado.

Hiashi: 10... 20... 30... 40... 50 mil!

Neji: 50 mil reais, puxa como as pessoas gostam de bugigangas...

Hanabi: Bugigangas, portas pó, encostos desnecesários...

Hiashi: Acho que já entendemos.

Hinata: Papai v-você p-pretende fechar a l-loja?

Hiashi: -pensativo- Hm... Não sei, talvez não, os negócios estão muito bons.

Neji: Hinata, obrigado por lembrar, agora nós vamos ter de trabalhar mais.

Hanabi: Ééé, mais trabalho.

Hinata: D-desculpe.

Hiashi: Se a liberdade é tão preciosa pra você eu fecharei a loja.

todos menos Hiashi: Sério?

Hiashi: E porque não? Afinal estamos ricos novamente.

todos menos Hiashi: Yeah!

Neji: Vou ficar mais tempo com a Tenten -tose- quer dizer, vou treinar mais.

Hanabi: Vou ficar mais tempo com o Konohamaru -tose- quer dizer, vou treinar mais.

Hinata: V-vou ficar mais tempo treinando, n-não, eu vou ficar m-mais tempo com o MEU n-namorado.

Todos nesse momento olham para Hinata, a quietinha se soltou? E ainda subiu o tom de voz ao falar "meu namorado".

Hiashi: "Maldito dia que ela não desmaiou."

E depois dessa reunião todos já sabiam eu o Sacolão do 1 Real não voltaria mais, ficaram desapontados afinal, lá era um lugar de menor preço e boa qualidade.

Tsunade: -chorando bebadamente- O Sacolão não vai voltar mais, será que o Hiashi ficou com raiva de mim por eu ter falado do tal desconto? Essa não, e se ele fechou a loja por falência? O que será dele? Preciso ajudá-lo.

Shizune: Não, Tsunade-sama você tem muito trabalho.

Tsunade: -resmungos-

Jiraya: Tsunade, eu lhe trouxe balas butter Toffe.

Tsunade: Essa bala me lembra a loja do Hiashi. – Tsunade desaba em choros.

Meses mais tarde Hiashi percebe que que sei dinheiro acabou.

Hiashi: Sem dinheiro, nada de xampu e nem café. NEJI, HINATA, HANABI, O SACOLÃO DO 1 REAL VOLTA NOVAMENTE.

Neji, Hinata, Hanabi: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Moleque Qualquer: E aí? Como foi?

Eu: Zzz...Zzzz...

Moleque Qualquer: Que bonitinho parece um anjinho.

Eu: Cof, cof.

Moleque Qualquer: Ai, ai, ficaria aqui vendo ela dormir mais preciso ir embora.

Moleque Qualquer, vai embora e deixa um copo de leite no criado mudo.  
Eu: Cof, cof, ainda bem que ele foi cof, cof, embora, cof, cof, OBA LEITE! Ai, minha garganta, cof , cof cof.

* * *

Bom gente espero que tenham gostado.

* * *

Campanha nome para Moleque qualquer. Semi-finalista os nomes aqui estão.

**Haito**

**Zach**

Qual você acha melhor?

* * *

(Mereço REVIEW?)


End file.
